Harry Potter & The Gargoyles
by VINcredable
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry finds life in the wizarding world unbearable with the ministry breathing down his neck. So he escapes to the mystical isle of Avalon where he meets a race of creatures not seen in a millennia. HP, Gargoyles xover.


**Harry Potter & The Gargoyles**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

Everything had gone to hell. After a seven year struggle Voldemort was finally dead but Harry Potter's problems had only just started. After the final battle he had been hounded by everyone for answers, they all wanted to know where the golden trio had been in the last year and how they'd defeated Voldemort.

However, after the final battle, Harry, Hermione and Ron took an oath to never tell the magical world how Voldemort had gained his temporary immortality. The temptation the Horcrux's posed was too great, it would be best if the knowledge faded into a distant memory.

The worst were the Ministry and the Press. The Press started printing articles about Harry, making him out to be Voldemort's secret apprentice. The Ministry tried everything to force Harry to tell them how he killed Voldemort, they'd even attempted to confiscate his money and family possessions. Worst of all, they'd tried to go after him through his friends.

After a few months the Weasleys gave in to peer pressure, at least that's what it looked like in the public eye. Arthur & Percy almost lost their jobs, George was in danger of losing the shop and both Ron and Ginny almost wouldn't be able to finish their last year in Hogwarts. Still they stood beside Harry loyally. It was Harry who eventually made the decision, he told the Weasleys to cut all ties with him, it was only way for them to move on with their lives. They protested, but after a week of arguing he convinced them to go along with it.

Then there was Hermione, no matter how hard she searched for work, nobody would even look at her, she was both a Muggle-Born and Harry Potter's best friend. However after a little research she found out that, compared to the rest of the world, the magical community in the UK is behind in the times, most Muggle-Borns born in the UK often move to France or America after finishing their education. After bidding a tearful farewell, Hermione moved to New York.

Harry was now alone, with the Ministry breathing down his neck and becoming bolder in their attempts, he took refuge in his one true home, Hogwarts. During the summer only he, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were in the castle. At this time the three were gathered in Hagrid's hut, where the half-giant had invited the Headmistress and his friend for tea.

"I don't see why you jus' can't leave 'arry," Hagrid said as he poured Harry another cup of tea. "Jus' get on one of those Muggle flyin' machines and leave like poor 'ermione did."

"It's not that simple Hagrid, the Ministry want answers, answers that I can't give them. They'd never just let me leave… I give it another day before they bust in here and drag me away," Harry said solemnly as he sipped his tea.

"It's despicable, after everything you've gone through one would think you'd earned a modicum of peace, now that You-Know-Who is gone at last," Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, surely someone as sensible as you can use his proper name, he's gone and this time he's never coming back," Harry said with a frown.

McGonagall bristled at being scolded by someone not even a third her age but inwardly she smirked, an old friend told her almost the same thing 17 years ago.

"If you have trouble calling him by that name then call him Tom, his birth name."

"So what's your plan Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, I've been going over the library trying to find a way to escape with magic, Portkeys can be traced, Floo is monitored and Apparating overseas is too dangerous, I'd likely leave pieces of myself floating all over the Atlantic… but there is one lead I'm trying to follow up on," Harry said.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Arthur Pendragon," Harry said with a smile making McGonagall choke on her tea.

"Explain!"

"Legend says that after the battle of Camlann, King Arthur was mortally wounded and the dregs of Mordred's army were closing in. To save the King's life, Merlin escaped with Arthur to the isle of Avalon where the king, even now, still sleeps," Harry explained.

"Harry, it's just a legend, many people have searched for Avalon but never found it," McGonagall said sadly.

"According to my research Avalon can't be charted on a map, but with the right spell it can be reached from any body of water," Harry explained and topped up his tea.

"Do yeh 'ave the spell?" Hagrid asked.

"No, the only copy of the spell is in a book called the Grimorum Arcanorum, it's been lost for almost a millennia," Harry answered.

"Then how do you intend to reach Avalon?" McGonagall asked.

"I need to speak with someone who already knows the spell, it's the only way."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" McGonagall asked.

"It's… probably best if you don't know. I'd best be going, I'd rather be out of the forest by night," Harry said as he finished his tea, wrapped his cloak around his body and raised the hood to hide his face, it was a habit he'd developed so he could go out in public without being harassed by his fans or his enemies.

"Be careful Potter," McGonagall warned as he walked through the door and made his way to the forest.

It didn't take long for Harry to find what he was looking for, a small clearing close to Aragog's old nest. He knelt down and brushed aside the leafs and dirt for a few minutes until he found it, a small black stone. He stood up, turned the stone over three times in his palm and concentrated. When Harry opened his eyes again moments later there was a middle-aged man standing in front of him with brown hair swept back.

"It's been a long time since anybody summoned me to the world of the living, what do you want?" the man asked.

"You're Merlin?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"What were you expecting? An old decrepit man, hunched over with a long white beard reaching the ground?" Merlin asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well that's what you look like on the chocolate frog card," Harry reasoned.

"Gah, don't remind me, although I do like teasing Morgana about her card, heh," Merlin said with a chuckle. "Anyway, let's get down to business shall we? I know what you want and I can give it to you, but there's a price."

"What are you talking about? How could you know what I want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Someday you'll know everything, for now all you need to know is that I have my instructions. I'll give you the spell to reach Avalon if you agree to my terms," Merlin answered cryptically.

"What terms?" Harry asked.

"Embrace who you are, Master of Death," Merlin said with a smirk making Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What did you call me?"

"It doesn't matter that you returned the wand to the White Tomb, it is yours. It doesn't matter that you left the stone here to be forgotten, it is yours. No matter how much you deny it or run from it, you cannot escape who you are and you will need the power before the end," Merlin explained.

"Do you know how many people died because of the Hallows?" Harry asked angrily.

"Heloooo, dead remember?" Merlin said while pointing at himself. "You've heard my terms, now agree or let me rest in peace," he finished with crossed arms.

Harry stood and thought for a few moments, what Merlin demanded of him was dangerous, it would place an even bigger target on his back than the one already there. Merlin's cryptic message, that he would need the power, worried him. In the end, he had little choice.

"Ok, I'll do it," Harry said with a grim look on his face.

"Words are of little value to a dead man, swear on your magic!" Merlin snapped. Harry took a deep breath and tried to reign in his temper.

"I agree to your terms, I swear on my magic," a flare of light surrounded Harry for a moment before receding.

"Good, now listen well and remember…"

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

When Harry emerged from the forest he felt far older than he was when he entered, the Resurrection stone sat nestled in his pocket. After using it he had intended to leave it behind again.

Harry started to make his way to the castle but stopped when he spotted something, almost a dozen Ministry Aurors were standing at the doors of Hogwarts arguing with Professor McGonagall.

"Damn it," Harry muttered as he hid behind a tree on the edge of the forest. "Looks like I'm leaving earlier than I thought… Kretcher!"

With a pop a old Black family house elf appeared beside him.

"Master is calling Kretcher?"

"Yes, I need you to go up to my quarters in the castle, you'll find a pouch with my belongings packed into it, bring it to me."

With his orders given Kretcher disappeared, less than ten seconds later he reappeared with the bag.

"Thank you Kretcher, now I have one last request of you," Harry said as he opened the bag and pulled out an envelope he'd prepared earlier. "I want you to go to Andromeda Tonks and serve her from now on. This letter will explain everything to her."

"Youse not wanting Kretcher anymore Master?" the elf asked sadly.

"Kretcher, where I'm going you can't follow. This year Andromeda lost her husband, daughter and Son-in-law, all she has left is Teddy, her grandson and my godson. I'm leaving her a great deal of money but she'll need more than that. I want you to help her look after my godson for me. Understand?" Harry asked.

"K-Kretcher understands Master. No harm shall come to Mistress Andy or Young Master," Kretcher said with a bow and disappeared with a pop holding the letter.

Harry reached into the bag and retrieved his invisibility cloak, wrapping it around his body he disappeared from sight and quickly made his way across the grounds towards the white tomb.

When he reached it he took off his cloak and placed a hand on the white stone.

"Headmaster… I'm sorry. I know I promised but I don't have much choice anymore, forgive me," with that said Harry took a step back and drew his wand.

"Bombada!" Harry said with a wince. The spell hit the stone with the power of sledgehammer and cracked open.

"Accio wand," a sleek black wand floated out of the tomb and into Harry's empty hand. He wasn't like Voldemort, he wouldn't pry it from Dumbledore's corpse.

"Reparo," with this last spell, the white stone slid back together and the crack disappeared.

Harry took a deep breath and walked away from the tomb, towards the lake.

When he reached the edge he waved his wand and conjured a small boat. He stepped into the boat and tapped the side with his wand, using one of the first spells he ever saw, the boat started moving forwards by itself.

"Potter!" Harry turned and saw the Ministry officials running at him with McGonagall close behind.

"You can't get away Potter, come peacefully and you may be able to avoid the Dementor's Kiss," the lead Auror shouted in anger.

Harry stood and kept his balance as the boat continued to move away from them.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid I must decline your offer to become the new Defense professor," Harry apologized making her smile.

"There's nowhere to go Potter! You're in a lake!" the Auror said haughtily.

Harry smirked, raised his wand into the sky and spoke with a power in his voice that echoed loudly.

"Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis," an unnatural fog rolled in around the boat and hid Harry from sight.

"What's he doing? Open fire! Reducto!"

The Aurors pointed their wands into the fog and fired. Although he was hidden from sight, one of them got lucky, Harry winced and fell into the boat as a spell caused a small explosion just below his shoulder. From the edge of the lake the Aurors stopped firing and watched the fog dissipated, both Potter and the boat were gone.

In his rage the lead Auror's face started to turn a bright red, he turned to McGonagall and roared. "WHERE IS HE GOING?"

"Somewhere beyond your reach," McGonagall answered with a small smile.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

On the isle of Avalon two creatures glided through the air along the coast, watching as the ocean swept across the sand. One a male with teal skin and blond hair, the other, female with purple skin and long black hair. Both of them hand four talons instead of fingers and pair of wings protruding from their backs, these creatures hadn't been seen for almost a millennia. Gargoyles.

"I don't understand why we keep doing this Gabriel, we patrol the island every night and every night we find nothing, we're the only ones here," the purple one said in annoyance.

"Angela, just because no one has ever come to the island doesn't mean no one ever will, we must stay vigilant," the male answered.

"I know, I know," Angela said with crossed arms.

Suddenly their conversation was cut off by a loud barking below them. A green/yellow Gargoyle hound ran across the sand quickly.

"It looks like Boudicca found something," Gabriel said as he glided down and followed closely. After a minute they spotted a small wooden boat beached on the sand. They landed a few meters away and approached cautiously.

Angela reached the boat first and looked inside, she held in a gasp when she saw a raven haired human laying face down bleeding.

"It's a human, he's hurt," Angela said urgently as she reached down and turned the human over, placing a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'll get help," Gabriel said before taking off again, heading deeper into the island.

For a few minutes Angela sat on the beach cradling the Human's head in her lap, for a moment his breathing hitched and he opened his eyes. Angela was mesmerized by his green eyes, she didn't notice he was reaching up to her until his hand touched her cheek.

"… Beautiful," the human whispered before his eyes closed and the hand dropped to the ground. A light blush shone on Angela's cheeks but it quickly disappeared when she realized he'd stopped breathing.

"Angela!" a voice shouted. She turned and saw three humans rushing towards her followed in the air by Gabriel. One man wore a suit of armor and had blond hair, this was the Guardian, Tom. The other man was older with long white hair and a white beard, Magus. The third was a woman with long graying hair, Katherine.

"Magus, he's not breathing!" Angela called.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

An hour later they were all back at the castle with the new human, he'd been stripped of his shirt and his chest was wrapped in bandages.

"I think he'll be fine, the wound was caused by magic so it could take a while to heal," Magus said as he approached the others.

"Thank goodness, how do you suppose he got to the island?" Katherine asked in a Scottish accent.

"The only way is with the spell in the Grimorum Arcanorum, did he have anything on him?" Magus asked.

"This stick was clenched in his hand and this bag was tied to his side," Gabriel said and placed the items down on the table.

Curiously Angela picked up the bag and looked into it, she let out a gasp and dropped it to the floor. Tom drew his sword.

"What is it Angela?" he asked urgently.

"The inside, it's…" Angela stumbled over the words, she didn't know how to describe it.

Magus picked up the bag and looked into it with wonder.

"Amazing, there's enough space in this bag to fit all the books in our library," Magus said as he held it out to the others. The inside of the bag was indeed bigger than the outside. Katherine reached in and pulled out a small box curiously.

"Chocolate Frog?" she read as she opened the box, suddenly something brown jumped from the box onto her face.

"Ahh!" Katherine screamed and stepped back, slapping it off her face. Tom slashed at the creature several times with his sword, missing each time, after a few moments Boudicca jumped forward, snapped it up in her teeth and swallowed it making Angela and Gabriel gag. Boudicca licked her lips and barked happily.

"Umm, perhaps we should refrain from going through the young man's belongings till he awakens?" Katherine asked, her cheeks burning at her reaction.

"Aye, but we still need to know who he is and what his intentions are, god help him if he intends to harm my Eggs," Tom said as he kept a hand on his sword.

"I wish you'd stop calling us that, it been a long time since we were eggs," Angela said embarrassedly.

"Angela, you said he woke up for a moment, did he say anything? Anything at all?" Magus asked.

'_Beautiful…'_

Angela's cheeks darkened for a moment before she shook her head.

"N-No, nothing," Angela stuttered, refusing to look at them.

Katherine noticed this and was about to say something when the newcomer started groaning and trying to sit up.

"What happened?" he mumbled out.

"We were hoping you could tell us, we found you on the beach bleeding," Magus provided.

"Judging by my throbbing head, I was either trampled by a Hippogriff or one of those Aurors got a lucky shot," Harry said as he tried to stretch out his arm, as he did his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, so that means I made it? This is Avalon?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it is, I'm Katherine, this is Magus, Tom and Gabriel, I believe you've already met Angela," Katherine introduced each of them. Harry's eyes widened when he spotted the winged creature with lavender skin.

'_That was real?' _

"You two, you're Gargoyles, right?" Harry asked, he recognized them from one of his books.

"We are," Gabriel answered roughly with crossed arms, "What of it?"

"Just a little surprised, every book I've read about Gargoyles, say you went extinct a thousand years ago."

"Yes well that's enough of that, who are you and what're you doing here?" Tom asked, Katherine shot a glare at his for his rudeness.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's very protective over the Gargoyles," Katherine explained.

"That's ok, my name is Harry, I came here to escape people who were trying to harm me," Harry explained.

"Why were people trying to harm you?" Tom asked

"Because I saved them," Harry answered.

"Why would people try to harm you if you saved them?" Katherine asked and bit her lip when she realized what she'd just said, a memory came of Goliath's Clan protecting her castle and her treatment of them afterwards.

"Because they don't understand how I saved them, and people fear what they don't understand," Harry answered.

Katherine, Magus and Tom had nothing to say, they all learned that lesson decades ago.

"Umm, I have some bad news for you," Angela spoke for the first time "Our Watch hound may have eaten your pet."

"I don't have a pet," Harry said confused.

"It was in this box," Katherine said and handed him the Chocolate frog wrapper. "I'm sorry, it jumped out and before we could catch it Boudicca ate it."

To their surprise Harry burst our laughing but stopped when his wound hurt.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked.

"That's not a pet," Harry said as he reached over and took his bag from Magus. He reached into it and retrieved another box identical to the other. He opened it and caught the frog before it could escape.

"It's called a chocolate Frog, a sweet. It's meant to be eaten, it only moves because of a spell that animates it," after a few moments it stopped moving, Harry broke off a leg and ate it.

"See, try some," Harry said and held it out. Almost everyone refused, Katherine especially. Angela however tried it, she broke off the other leg and chewed on it.

"It's… delicious," Angela said with a smile.

"You mentioned a spell? Are you a Wizard?" Magus asked.

"Yes I am," Harry said as he continued rifling through his bag, he pulled out a small wooden box resembling a music box.

"Better fix myself up, did I lose much blood?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Yes you did which is why you need rest," Magus said and tried to push him back down onto the bed. "Trust me Magus, I've had far worse injuries than this."

Harry reached up and pulled his bandage to the side so he could see the wound.

"Right, looks like a blasting hex," Harry mumbled, he opened the box to reveal a handle. Grasping the handle he pulled up, a section of wood that should have been too big to fit into the small box slid upwards and unfolded like a cupboard revealing shelves of glass vials filled with different colored liquids.

"Let's see, Pepper up, Dreamless sleep, Skelegrow, ah, Flesh Knitter…" Harry popped the cork on one bottle and drank it down. The others watched in fascination as the wound on Harry's back slowly closed and faded away leaving an angry red spot of skin and no scar.

"How did you do that?" Angela asked.

"I told you, I get injured frequently. So I always carry healing potions with me, next a Blood Replenishing potion to give me back the blood I lost," Harry drank down another potion, "and lastly, a small dose of Skelegrow, to fix my fractured collarbone," Harry reluctantly drank the last potion, wincing as his eyes watered. Then he put the potions away and manipulated his bandages into a makeshift sling holding his left arm.

"There, I'll be as good as new in a few hours," Harry assured them.

"Well, I think there's still a lot to talk about, but if you mean us no harm Harry, then you are welcome here," Katherine said with a smile, Magus and Tom nodded their agreement.

"Angela, it's almost dawn we need to get ready," Gabriel said as he walked out onto the balcony. Angela went to follow but turned around to face Harry.

"I have to sleep now, but if you like I can show you around the island tomorrow night?" Angela offered.

"I'll look forward too it," Harry said with a smile.

Angela and Gabriel jumped off the balcony and glided to the castle walls. Harry walked out onto the balcony and watched as the two Gargoyles, joined by a couple dozen others, struck poses on the wall just as the sun came up over the horizon and they turned to stone.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

It's been almost a year since that night Harry arrived on Avalon. The group shared their stories with each other. Katherine, Magus and Tom shared their stories of Goliath and castle Wyvern. Harry told them of his adventures in a magical school in Scotland. After a while Harry got to know all of the Gargoyles but developed an especially strong friendship with Angela, a friendship which soon became something more.

The last rays of sunlight set over the horizon, Angela's statue cracked and a red glow came from her eyes. In an instant the statue came alive and with a panther like roar at the sky the stone crumbled away. She wrapped her wings around her shoulders like a cloak and smiled. Without looking she fell backwards into the arms on a young man with black hair whom she knew would be there.

"Sleep well Angel?" Harry asked as he looked down to her.

"Yes, knowing you'd be here when I awoke," Angela said with a smile as she twisted her head upwards and kissed him cupping his cheek.

It came as a surprise to everyone when they found out about Harry and Angela's feelings, several of the other Gargoyles weren't happy that their Rookery Sister had fallen in love with an outsider, one even protested because he was a human. Most came to accept it after a while and the one who protested him being human was silenced by a growl from Angela and a glow from her eyes.

"Come on, time for breakfast," Harry said as he helped her up. Suddenly the serene night was interrupted by an explosion that shook the castle.

"What the hell?" Harry said as he looked over he wall into the courtyard. a wall had been blasted down and three women stood in the hole, they were identical apart from their hair which were blond, black and white, they reached forward and blasted bolts of green energy at the other Gargoyles. One of the blasts hit the wall Harry and Angela were standing on destroying it, Harry almost fell into the courtyard until Angela caught him and glided down gently.

The three women disappeared in green smoke and two others stepped through the hole in the wall, a man with a short grey beard wearing a black leather coat and holding an advanced gun, the second was a female Gargoyle with blue skin and red hair holding a rifle. They both opened fire on them.

"Protego!" a blue shield repelled a few of their blasts directed at Angela.

The enemy Gargoyle flew up and attacked some of the other Gargoyles. While Harry took on the man with the beard.

The fight was broken off when somebody screamed, Harry looked up and saw the Gargoyle Ophelia, Gabriel's mate, holding her smoking wing, she'd taken a shot the from the enemy Gargoyle.

Harry pointed his wand at her when he realized his mistake, after taking his eyes off the man he'd gotten close and punched Harry hard in the jaw throwing him hard to the ground. Angela saw this and let out a thunderous roar with glowing red eyes, she leapt at the attacker and knocked him away with her tail. She jumped at him with her claws ready when he suddenly disappeared in a glow of white light, the Gargoyle attacker disappeared in the same manner.

Thinking for a moment that it was over, they were disappointed when a new man appeared in the flash of light, he had a sharp white beard and short white hair. He wore a robe with a metal plate on the chest with a picture of a phoenix on it, on his head he wore a blue jewel in the shape on an eye.

"Archmage!" Katherine said with a gasp.

Harry heard this and became confused, Magus had told him about the Archmage, he was supposed to have died decades before, during a confrontation with Goliath.

The Gargoyles rushed at the Archmage but were blasted away by bolts of magic from his hands, even Tom wasn't any match for him. Harry ignored the pain in his jaw and rushed the enemy himself shooting off a string of spells which were deflected.

"Foolish boy, you call that magic?" the Archmage raised both his hands and fired an extra large blast at Harry.

"Accio!" Harry called, a large slab of the destroyed wall flew between the blast and him. The magic struck the debris and destroyed it in a strong explosion sending Harry crashing through the table holding the fruit that should have been their Breakfast.

"Harry!" Angela shouted in worry as she rushed to his side.

The Archmage disappeared and reappeared as an image in the sky.

"This is but a demonstration of my power… I give you this night to make your peace, for at sunrise I will return and destroy you all!" the Archmage said with a sadistic smirk.

"The hell you will!" Harry shouted as he fired a blasting hex at him, only to miss when he disappeared.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
